In transport vehicles for handling freight such as trucks, ships, and rail road cars, typically the cargo is placed on the floor of a container and the container is connected to and/or placed in the transport vehicle. In storing the cargo on the floor of the container only, the entire volume of the carrier may not be used, thus, a container may be transported that is not filled to capacity. Some cargo support systems have been created that allow for more packages to be stacked in a container. Examples of such cargo support systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,895,867; 6,364,583; and 6,074,143 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Such cargo support systems often will include at least one support cross member that is adjustably connected at its end to a pair of vertical tracks. An example of a commercially available cargo support system is that offered under the name Lift-A-Deck® II, from Ancra, LLC.
One disadvantage faced by these cargo support systems is that the support cross member may only be moved when the user is in proximity with a lock on an end of the support cross member. The user may have to move one end of the support cross member and then move to the other side of the support cross member and then repeat these steps until the desired height of the support cross member is achieved. This may be very time consuming and inefficient as a container may include 10, 15, 20, 25 or more support cross members that may need to be moved. What is needed is a support cross member that allows the user to operate both locks simultaneously. It is also important for any such system to be able to resist static and/or dynamic forces that are applied on the support cross member during transit by the loads that are placed on the support cross member.